Where it all began
by LoveGarden22
Summary: Dave tells his story to Becky. Takes place after the movie. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. SPOILER ALERT! TO THE EXTREME! Dave X Becky


Where it all began.

Becky leaned back into Dave's arms as they flew towards the bright lights of Paris. In her thoughts, a question was still tugging at the back of her mind.

"Dave?" she asked,

"Hm, What is it Becky?" Dave said, still absorbing that this was probably the best day of his life.

"I promised myself I wouldn't ask this, and I don't mean to pry, but when did all this…'sorcerer' stuff start happening." She asked him. Dave sighed, he knew this answer would come out soon enough, he just didn't realize it would be this soon.

"Well, Becky, it started that day when we were ten, before my nervous breakdown." He confessed,

"Oh," Becky said softly, she didn't want to talk about that day in particular, it was the day the guy she liked turned out to be crazy, but she let him continue.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I came out of that shop. I was seriously freaked out, but not lying. I have been told before that I'm a terrible liar."

"Yes, you are." Becky said laughing, Dave held up his hands defensively and said, "May I continue?"

"Sure," Becky said,

"Okay, so you wrote that note to me, and then it blew away. So, I ran after it." Dave started; Becky smiled at the thought of Dave running after it.

"Then after running basically all over New York it finally landed inside the Arcanna Cabana. I went inside to look for it, and I saw all this really weird, creepy, and cool stuff. Then, my clumsy self backed up into a urn and almost knocked it over," Becky who was upset for never checking out the Arcanna Cabana smiled at the fact of Dave being clumsy. "But this guy came up behind me and caught it before it fell. He said that a woman was trapped in there once and if it got knocked over the same thing would happen to that person."

"I told him about your note but he had no idea what I was talking about, and then he showed me this cool looking dragon. I lied and told him my teacher knew where I was so he wouldn't keep me there but he immediately called my bluff." Becky laughed again at Dave's bad lying skills.

"I put the dragon in my hand, and it turned into the dragon ring." Dave held up his hand to show Becky where it once sat, and she stared in amazement. Of course she'd seen it, but she never knew what had happened for him to get it.

"The guy, who was Balthazar as I would soon learn, told me he was searching for me for a long time magically. He was going to get me my incantus- which is basically my magic textbook- and told me not to move."

"Of course I didn't listen to him, and I knocked this doll like thing-the grimhold- out of a wall, and accidently opened it, releasing Horvath." Becky remembered Horvath and didn't like him; after all he threatened to kill her.

"Immediately, he tried to kill me, but Balthazar stopped him by pinning him to the ceiling with magic. In the next second though, Horvath broke free and a magic fight ensued eventually causing the store to set on fire."

"I grabbed the grimhold and made it towards the exit. Horvath came after me, but Balthazar stopped him by trapping Horvath and himself inside the urn and told me to run." Becky sympathized for how scared Dave must've been, and felt sorry for not believing him, but who would?

"I ran from the store and threw the Grimhold in the street, but when I tried to tell people what happened they didn't believe me since Balthazar's magic seemed to have cleaned up the mess, and make me look like a liar and a loser (since a jar of water broke and splashed on me during the magic fight)."

"So I was relocated, got some counselling, and started to make my life almost good again. I met you again, was majoring in physics, and life was going good…then the ten year spell on the urn wore off and Balthazar and Horvath came looking for me again. They found me on the day I saw you again, imagine that. That nut job Horvath appeared in my apartment, asking to know where the grim hold was, well, actually more like demanding to know. When I told him I didn't know he threatened to kill me, so I did the only logical thing and ran. He sent wolves after me, but Balthazar saved my butt…again."

He took me to the top of that tower, you know the one I said 'a friend brought me here once' well Balthazar was that friend. He told me to help him find the grimhold, and then I was allowed out, like I wanted."

"We tracked the doll to China town, where I had to fight this crazy Chinese wizard guy and his dragon. I was actually, surprisingly good. So I agreed to train with Balthazar."

"I trained with him for a while, giving up a few times in the process, but in that time I learned I was the 'Prime Merlinian' and was supposed to save the world and inherit Merlin's powers. That was a lot of pressure." Becky nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, after awhile, Horvath found out that I was the Prime Merlinian and went after me, Balthazar having to save me again. Horvath though, knowing I was in line with Balthazar found the Grimhold by finding my workspace. This time I got to save Balthazar, but Horvath got away and released the Witch who captured you." Becky looked at Dave, Dave looked back at Becky, "…and you know what happens from there."

Becky sat on the giant metallic bird in shock, "Wow Dave," she said, "that's really something."

"Yeah, it's a weird beginning," he agreed as they landed on the Eiffel tower, he hoped off and helped Becky off, saying, "but the story isn't over yet."


End file.
